The Case of the Missing Reptar Wagon
by celrock
Summary: When the Reptar wagon gets stolen at the park, it's up to detective Tommy, detective Chuckie, and detective Zachary, to crack the case.
1. Chapter 1

The Case of the Missing Reptar Wagon

Summary: When the Reptar wagon gets stolen at the park, it's up to detective Tommy, detective Chuckie, and detective Zachary, to crack the case.

Editional Notes: Characters that appeared one tine during the original run of Rugrats, like Josh from "New Kid in Town," Megan from "Cradle Attractions," and Big Binky and Emma from "He Saw, She Saw," will make an appearance, as well as a new character, Danny Mcnulty, who's a visiting cousin of the Mcnulty Brothers, Timmy, Teddy, and the twins who are between them. It should be also noted, that Tommy is 2, and Chuckie is 3 in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters, and, as a reminder, Zachary is based off my nephew in real life, introduced in Rugrats and the Gray Plague.

It was one week after Tommy's second Birthday, and Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Zachary and Dil were all watching TV in Tommy's living room, when a commercial came on the TV.

"Are you age 2 and up? Are you a Reptar fan? Then enter your favorite Reptar toy into our Reptar contest, and you could win first prize, a year's supply of Reptar cerial! The contest is tomorrow afternoon, so get to the park, and enter your toy today!" Said the announcer on the television.

"Hey, we should enter that contest," said Tommy with a smile.

"But what can we enter?" Asked Chuckie.

"I know, we can enter the Reptar wagon." Answered Tommy. "It is our favorite toy and we do go on lots of adventures in it."

"That's a great idea Tommy," answered Chuckie with a smile.

"Ok then, we'll do that when we go to the park today," Tommy added.

Later, Taffy was walking down the sidewalk with the minis, taking them to the park. Behind Taffy was the Reptar wagon, with Tommy in front, and Zack and Dil, who was sucking on a binky riding in back, and bringing up the rear of the line was Chuckie and Kimi in Chuckie's pedal powered bright red car that he had in the episode, "Pedal Pusher." Chuckie was driving and Kimi was riding. Tommy has changed a lot since he turned 2. He now had short dark purple hair on his head, and while he still wore the light blue T-shirt he's worn forever, his diaper was covered up with dark blue shorts, and he still went around barefooted. Zack looked a little bit like Dil, only bigger, with an inch of blond hair on his head, 2 bottom teeth, a dark blue T-shirt that said "Greatest Nephew Ever," on the front in yellow letters, and he wore a diaper and no shoes. Dil, now 1-years-old, had an inch of bright red hair on top of his head, wore no shoes, a diaper, and a green and yellow striped shirt. Kimmi and Chuckie didn't look much different from how they looked in the original series, except now that Chuckie was 3, he was bigger. As they arrived at the park, Dil spit out his binky into the Reptar wagon.

Later on at the park, the kids were playing in the sandbox, when a flying remote controlled Dectar landed in the sandbox.

"What's this?" Asked Zack, picking up the toy.

"That's Dectar, one of the characters in the Reptar movies," answered Tommy.

"But where did it come from, and how did it get here?" Asked Zack.

"Hmmm," said Tommy putting a finger to his mouth and looking around. Suddenly, he spotted the Mcnulty boys across the way, but with a new kid with them who he hadn't seen before, holding a remote control.

"I think it's powered by a remote control, like the model airplane I got for my second Birthday from my daddy," added Tommy. "They're probably looking for it, come on, we'd better go give it back to them." Tommy continued, smiling, as he stood up in the sandbox, heading towards the Mcnultys. They got there, to find the 4 red headed brothers, and a new kid, a boy who was slightly larger than Timmy, with dark black hair, wearing blue jeans and a black leather jacket. The black headed kid was holding the remote control for Dectar.

"Hi, my name is Danny Mcnulty, and I'm Timmy's visiting cousin," he added.

"Uh, hi Danny, my name's Tommy and this is my brother Dil, and my friends, Chuckie, Zachary, and Chuckie's sister Kimi," answered Tommy.

"Pickles?" Asked Timmy, looking in Tommy's direction, hardly recognizing him. "It's been a while. Word on the playground is, you're a 2-year-old survivor of the Gray Plague."

Tommy nodded, handing the Dectar toy over to Danny.

"And I'm Zack. I met these guys at Chuckie's third Birthday, and, we've been friends ever since, playing together everyday." Added Zack.

"Um, I think this belongs to you." Said Tommy.

"Thanks for returning it." Replied Danny. "Had you not brought it back, we would have never been able to enter it into that Reptar toy contest later on today." He added.

"What are you guys entering into that contest?" Asked one of the Mcnulty twins.

"We're entering Tommy's Reptar wagon," replied Chuckie with a smile.

"I wish we had one of those wagons," Danny said with a sigh. "My cousin's little red wagon barely fits the 4 brothers, let alone me, who's visiting," Danny added with a frown.

Just then, the Rugrats spotted the Mcnultys eating a bag of cookies.

"What are you eating?" Asked Zack.

"We're eating Reptar cookies," answered Teddy, the youngest Mcnulty.

"Can we have some?" Asked Zack.

"Sure!" Said Teddy as he started to hand a cookie to Zack.

Just then, Timmy snatched the cookie out of Teddy's hand.

"Sorry little brother, but you're forgetting the rules. We don't share with babies and toddlers outside of the Mcnulty family." Timmy snapped.

"I'm sorry, I forgotted," answered Teddy, sniffing back some tears.

"Well, that's the rules. And if I were you, I'd scram!" Timmy shouted pointing a fist at the rugrats. Suddenly, they heard Taffy calling them for lunch.

"Hey minis, lunch is ready." Taffy called from a distance.

"I think that's our babysitter Taffy calling us for lunch," said Zack.

"We'd better be going, come on," added Tommy as they ran in the direction of Taffy's voice.

Later on after lunch, the rugrats were curled up on a picnic blanket taking a nap, when Dil woke up crying.

"Uh oh, I think something's wrong with Dil." Said Kimi.

"He probably just wants his binky." Said Tommy. "He left it in the Reptar wagon when we got to the park today."

"Don't cry Dil, I'll get it," added Chuckie, as he looked around for the Reptar wagon. Looking around, he saw his red pedal pusher car, but no sight of the Reptar wagon.

"Um, guys? The wagon is gone!" Panicked Chuckie. Tommy looked in that direction.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Tommy.

"But where could it have gone?" Asked Zack.

"I don't know." Replied Tommy.

"It's a mystery!" Exclaimed Kimi.

"Yep, and it's up to us to find it! From now on, I'm Detective Tommy." Said Tommy with a smile.

"And I'm Detective Zachary!" Exclaimed Zack.

"And… I guess this makes me, Detective Chuckie." Chuckie sighed.

"Don't you wanna find the Reptar wagon Chuckie?" Asked Tommy.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Answered Chuckie.

"Then let's go!" Added Tommy as he, Chuckie and Zack started to walk away from the picnic blanket, in search of the wagon.

"And, I'll stay here with Dil. Good luck detectives." Said Kimi, who was sitting on the picnic blanket with Dil, who was slobbering all over Kimi's hand in his mouth.

This ends chapter 1. To follow them on the journey towards solving the mystery, you'll have to go to chapter 2.


	2. The Case of the Missing Reptar Chapter 2

The Case of the Missing Reptar Wagon, Chapter 2

Tommy, Chuckie and Zachary are wandering through the park, looking for the Reptar wagon.

"So, where do we start?" Asked Zack.

"Well, just think. Who's always taking our stuff?" Tommy asked the others.

"Angelica!" Chuckie and Zachary exclaimed in Unison.

Suddenly, the 3 detectives spot Angelica with Cynthia over near the jungle gym.

"Well well well, look who's here, it's those dumb babies." Snapped Angelica.

"Uh, Angelica, only 1 of us is a baby," Tommy said pointing at Zack. "Me and Chuckie are toddlers now." Tommy added.

"Whatever, what do you dummies want anyway? If it's to play on the jungle gym, the answer is no. This is Cynthia and mine's castle." Angelica snapped.

"We're just looking for our Reptar wagon. Have you seen it?" Asked Zack.

"No, I haven't seen your dumb old Reptar wagon." Angelica added in a nasty tone.

"Well thanks for letting us know," replied Zack.

"Well, since you couldn't find your dumb old wagon, it's time to help me build a moat around my ccastle." Barked Angelica.

"Sorry Angelica, but we've got a Reptar wagon to find." Replied Tommy.

"But thanks anyway." Added Chuckie.

"Fine! I'll build my own moat. Stupid babies," grumbled Angelica, as she began digging around the jungle gym.

Tommy, Chuckie, and Zachary continued to walk through the park.

"If Angelica didn't take our wagon, then who did?" Asked Chuckie.

"I don't know Chuckie." Answered Tommy.

Suddenly, they spot Emma, a blond headed girl wearing a blue shirt and pink overalls, and Big Binky, a large boy wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls, with a binky sticking out of his mouth, on the teeter-totter.

"Big Binky!" Exclaimed Tommy and Chuckie in unison.

"And look, he's got a binky that looks just like Dil's," Added Tommy, glancing at Big Binky's face.

"Um, who's Big Binky?" Zachary asked.

"Long story," whispered Chuckie.

The three of them headed towards the teeter-totter.

"Hey, I know you, you saved my sister from the ants a while back," said Big Binky to Chuckie.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Smiled Chuckie.

"Hi Chuckie," said Emma with a smile.

"Hi Emma," Chuckie replied with a smile, his eyes wide open, fixed on her.

"We're looking for our Reptar wagon. You seen it?" Asked Zack.

"No, I haven't seen it, if anything, I have no interest in Reptar anyway," replied Big Binky in a snappy tone, grabbing at Zack's shirt.

"Come on Big Binky, tell us the truth, you did take it," added Tommy.

"I already told you, I didn't take it," snapped Big Binky, grabbing at Tommy's shirt with his free hand.

"Then where did you get my brother's binky?" Asked Tommy.

"This isn't your brother's, it's mine, and stop asking so many dumb questions." Big Binky continued, snapping at them and dangling Tommy and Zack.

"Hey, you put Tommy and Zack down they didn't do anything to you." Added Chuckie.

"Ok Chuckie, I'll put them down, so long as I don't catch you guys accusing me of taking your stuff again," Big Binky barked, as he dropped Tommy and Zachary on the ground.

"Good luck finding your wagon Chuckie," Emma said with a smile.

"Thanks Emma." Chuckie answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Snap out of it Chuckie, we've gotta keep looking," said Tommy, taking Chuckie and Zack's hands and dragging them away.

"So where do we go now Tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

Suddenly, they hear some laughing behind some bushes. Zack pulled the bushes back to reveal a sandbox with a little girl with brown hair, wearing sandles, an orange dress, and a headband, poking a branch at a little boy.

"Um, that's Megan," Chuckie whispered to Zack.

"Tommy, could she be a suspect?" Zack whispered to him.

"I don't know, but it could be anyone at this rate. Let's go ask her." Tommy answered back.

"I'm skipping this one out, I can't talk to her." Chuckie answered.

"No worries Chuckie, Detective Zachary will take care of this one." Zack replied, as he crawled towards the bushes, approaching Megan.

"Hello Megan, my name is Zachary, and I'm looking for my friend Tommy's Reptar wagon. Have you seen it?" Zack asked.

Megan stopped what she was doing, glanced at Zack, and shook her head no.

"Well ok then, thanks for letting me know." Zack replied. As he ran back towards Tommy and Chuckie who were still on the other side of the bushes, Megan stuck her foot out, tripping Zachary, causing him to fall down.

"Oh, sorry, Dackary." Megan snapped.

"I'm a baby not a drink," Zachary snapped back, as he ran as fast as he could towards Tommy and Chuckie.

"You were right Chuckie, that girl is mean." Zack replied, nearly out of breath.

"Yeah, when I met her, she called me Chunky." Chuckie replied.

"You guys, talking about ancient history isn't gonna help us. We haven't looked over there," Tommy said, pointing towards the tire swings. Just then, a rather large boy with brown hair, wearing a red baseball cap, a purple and yellow striped shirt, and blue overalls came up to them.

"Angelica's alter ego," Chuckie whispered to Zack.

"Hi, I'm Josh. Hey, I remember you, we played Pillows and dug a circle around the jungle gym a while back, you're Tommy, right?" Josh said pointing at Zachary.

"Actually, I'm Zachary, and he's Tommy and that's Chuckie." Zack replied, pointing at Tommy and Chuckie. "But seems Chuckie remembers you anyway."

"I remember you guys, though I recall Tommy had less hair when we met, but whatever, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Josh snapped.

"Uh… Um…" Chuckie stuttered.

"What are you trying to say Chuckie?" Asked Josh in a nasty tone, smiling.

"Uh… we;'re looking for our Reptar wagon you seen it?" Chuckie asked, scared and rather quickly.

"No!" Snapped Josh, as he knocked Chuckie down. Chuckie started to cry.

"Hey, you leave my friends alone," snapped Zack, as he helped Chuckie up, grabbed Tommy and Chuckie by the hands, and they ran away as quickly as they could.

"I tell ya, seems as if everyone we've run into at the park today is not very nice," said Zack.

"Yeah and we still haven't found the Reptar wagon," Chuckie answered with a frown. Suddenly, the three of them spot a trail of Reptar cookies, leading towards the park exit.

"Hey, look, Reptar cookies, maybe they lead to the wagon," answered Tommy.

"But Tommy, these cookies lead out of the park. Tommy, we're babies, we're not suppose to leave the park without a grown up." Chuckie added.

"Uh, Chuckie, we're not babies anymore, or, at least you and I aren't. We're toddlers, and a toddler's gotta do what a toddler's gotta do, so let's go find that Reptar wagon." Tommy continued.

"Even if we could, how are we going to?" Asked Zack.

"We'll take Chuckie's pedal car," answered Tommy.

"No auh, we're not going." Said Chuckie.

"Oh come on Chuckie, don't be a baby," answered Tommy.

Tommy ran off and grabbed the pedal car and brought it back.

"Um, guys, there's one problem, there's 3 of us, and that car will only fit 2 of us." Said Zack.

"Me and Chuckie will begin the search outside the park. Zack, you stay here at the park. If you see the Reptar wagon, call us on this." Tommy said as he took half of a set of walki talkies out of his shorts pocket and handed it to Zack.

"It would be my pleasure Detective Tommy, Detective Zack is on the job." Zack answered with a smile, taking the walki talki from Tommy's hand, and putting it into his diaper for safe keeping.

"Come on Chuckie, let's follow that trail of Reptar cookies," Tommy said, as he used his plastic screwdriver to get the gate of the park open.

""You always amaze me with that screwdriver," Zack said, as he watched Tommy get the gate open.

"Come on Chuckie, you're driving." Tommy said as he got into the passenger side of Chuckie's car.

"Me! Why me?" Asked Chuckie.

"Because, it's your car." Tommy answered.

Chuckie squished himself into his car.

"You know Tommy, now that I'm 3 and biggerer, I don't fit as well in this car anymore." Chuckie added as he closed the door and began to pedal out the park exit.

The trail of Reptar cookies continued down the sidewalk.

"Just keep following those Reptar cookies Chuckie, I bet ya they'll lead us to my wagon," added Tommy.

Suddenly, the sidewalk ends, and a busy street is in front of them, with lots of traffic on it.

"Um, Tommy? I think we'd better turn around. This is a street, we can't cross the street without a grown up." Chuckie said in a nervous tone.

"Uh, Chuckie, we're not babies no more, we're toddlers, and that means we're grown up enough to cross the street. And besides, even if we weren't, we're not stopping till I have my wagon back. When the cars stop driving past us, leaving us a clear path, we'll make a run for it." Said Tommy.

Cars continued to come from either direction. Chuckie shivering as he watched the traffic continue to pass in front of him. A few minutes later, the road cleared.

"Come on Chuckie, let's go," said Tommy. "On the count of three, 1, 2, elevenDee, 4 bazillion, uh, 3!" Shouted Tommy. Just then, Chuckie pedaled his car as quickly as he could across the street. They continued to drive down the sidewalk after crossing the street, when suddenly, the Reptar cookies turned off the sidewalk, and led towards a house with a white picket fence.

"This must be the house where the wagon ended up, come on Chuckie, let's head to the backyard." Said Tommy as he hopped out of the car on to the grass, going towards the picket fence.

"Uh, ok." Sighed Chuckie as he hopped out of the car and followed behind Tommy. Suddenly, they hear a robotic Reptar say "I am Reptar!" Tommy peers through the wholes of the picket fence, to find a deserted backyard.

"Well there's nothing to see here, let's go," said Chuckie.

At that moment, Danny Mcnulty springs out of some bushes on the other side of the fence.

"Tommy? Chuckie? What are you two doing here? Don't you two know this is private property? Oh that's right, you're only toddlers, like you'd know what private property is," snapped Danny.

"Um, you know, we're looking for our Reptar wagon, and we're not leaving until you give it back!" Shouted Tommy.

"Sorry Tommy, but there's no Reptar wagon here." Danny answered.

"Oh yeah? Then what was that robotic Reptar voice I heard?" Asked Tommy.

"That was cousin Timmy's new robotic Reptar doll," Danny answered, holding up the doll, and pressing the button on the remote to make it talk again.

"Face it Tommy, we're never gonna find the Reptar wagon." Chuckie sighed.

"Oh sure we will Chuckie, we've just gotta keep heading down this street and looking." Tommy answered with a smile.

"But Tommy, it's getting dark out, and Taffy is probably looking for us," Chuckie continued, pointing at the sun that was setting in the sky.

"Besides, you toddlers don't leave, I'll get my aunt Connie's cell phone, and dial 911, better known as the cops," snapped Danny.

"Come on Tommy, let's get out of here. Oh and, you're pedaling us back to the park, my legs are tired." Added Chuckie as he hopped into the passenger side of his red car.

"Ok Chuckeroo, you win, we'll head for home, and keep looking for the Reptar wagon tomorrow," Tommy answered with a frown, as he hopped into the driver's side and started pedaling the car back down the sidewalk towards the direction of the street crossing. But before they could reach the street, they were approached by Taffy, Kimi, Dil and Zack. Taffy did not look happy.

"Tommy Pickels and Chuckie Finster. I am very disappointed in you! Leaving the park was a very dangerous thing to do. I'm sorry minis, but as a result of Tommy and Chuckie's poor behavior, we will not be returning to the park tomorrow. And as soon as we get home, Tommy and Chuckie will have to take a time out." Taffy snapped as they headed towards Tommy's house.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, who do you think took the Reptar wagon? Angelica? Big Binky? Megan? Josh? Or Danny and his Mcnulty cousins? And will Detectives Zachary, Tommy and Chuckie, manage to crack this case? Or will Tommy and Chuckie be stuck in time out forever. We'll find out, in chapter 3.


	3. The Case of the Missing Reptar Wagon, Ch

The Case of the Missing Reptar Wagon, Chapter 3

It's the following morning and Tommy, Chuckie, Zachary and Kimi were all waking up in Tommy's bed. Tommy and Chuckie were at one end, and Zachary and Kimi were at the other end, opposite Tommy and Chuckie.

"So, how goes the search for the Reptar wagon?" Asked Kimi.

"Not so good," answered Chuckie with a frown.

"And everyone we asked was mean to us, and denied taking the wagon." Said Zack.

"Yeah, even that mean kid Danny denied taking it, even though we went as far to show up at the Mcnulty's house," added Chuckie.

"Hey wait a minute, I think I know who had to have taken it," said Tommy.

"Who?" Asked Zack.

"It had to be Danny." Answered Tommy.

"But Tommy, Danny already told us he didn't take it." Chuckie said.

"I don't know. Danny did seem interested in our wagon. Remember yesterday at the park? He was jealous of it cuz we had a bigger wagon than his cousins." Tommy added.

"And they were eating Reptar cookies, which you and Chuckie followed a trail of out of the park," Zack added.

"Even if it was them how are we gonna get back to the park and find out? Taffy said she wasn't gonna take us back today." Chuckie asked.

Just then, Taffy walked into the room.

"Good morning minis," She said smiling, as she took Dil out of his crib and changed his diapers. After changing Dil, she changed Zack's, then Tommy's and then Kimi's.

"Time for breakfast," Taffy said as she carried Dil out of the room and downstairs, with Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi andZack following close behind.

Downstairs at the breakfast table, everyone sat gathered around, with bowls of Reptar cerial.

"Why did Taffy stay with us last night anyway? Where are your mommy and daddy Tommy?" Asked Zack.

"My mommy and daddy are off on another cruise, I think it's to celebrate another year of being married or something." Tommy answered.

"Oh, you mean an anniversary." Zack answered.

"Yeah, that. The last time they did that, they came home to tell me I'd be a big brother, and that I'd be getting a baby sister, who turned out to be my brother Dil." Tommy answered happily.

"I hope they don't bring back another Dil," Chuckie said.

"So how are you guys gonna get that Reptar wagon?" Kimi asked.

"Taffy's harder to get past when she's around and doesn't want us doing something," Zack added.

"Yeah she's not like Tommy's grandpa, he'd just fall asleep and we'd be free to carry on," Kimi said with a sigh.

"Yeah and I'm not up for taking that car of mine back to the park today. I'm getting so big for it now, my knees hit the steering wheel whenever I pedal," Chuckie added, pulling up his pants to show them some bruises that were made on his legs yesterday.

"I know, we'll ride Spike and Spikfee to the park." Tommy said excitedly, glancing out the kitchen window at Spike and Spikfee running through the yard.

Forgetting about his half eaten Reptar cerial, Tommy jumped down from his chair at the kitchen table and headed towards the backyard. Chuckie and Zack followed. They then got outside, where Taffy was sitting at the picnic table, writing down some lyrics for a new song, and a lawn mower blaring next-door in Phil and Lil's yard.

"Ok, me and Chuckie will ride Spike, and Zack, you ride on Spikfee." Said Tommy as he climbed on Spike's back, Chuckie following behind. Zack climbed on Spikfee's back, and the three of them were off. Tommy opened up the gate to the backyard with his screwdriver, and they headed through the front yard to the sidewalk, heading back towards the park. Just then, Taffy looked up to find the backyard deserted.

"Oh no, not again," Taffy said exasperatedly, looking towards the open gate. She ran inside, gathered up Kimi and Dil, and caught up to the other three, heading towards the park.

"Ok minis, you win. We'll go back to the park, but it's not because you deserve it, it's because I can't concentrate on writing my song with Betty Deville mowing her lawn next-door."

They get to the park, and Taffy gets the minis into a sandbox.

"Now you play here, and don't go wandering off." Taffy snapped.

"Is it me, or does Taffy seem sort of cranky today?" Asked Chuckie.

"I bet she'll be happy once we find that Reptar wagon. Maybe she's just tired out from chasing after us on Spike and Spikfee," Zack answered.

Just then, Tommy spots a crowd of people gathering across the park, and his Reptar wagon.

"Hey look guys, there's my wagon, come on!" Shouted Tommy excitedly as he got up from the sandbox, Zack and Chuckie following close behind. By this time, Taffy was involved working on a new song on her guitar, and not noticing. Kimi and Dil went over to listen to Taffy play.

"I knew it! Danny Mcnulty did take our Reptar wagon," said Tommy as the three detectives got closer to the Reptar toy contest crowd, and spotted Danny next to the Reptar wagon.

"Wow, good work Detective Tommy. Now, how are we gonna get our wagon back?" Zack asked.

"We've gotta convince Danny that the wagon belongs to us, and not to him." Tommy answered, approaching the wagon.

"So, it was you! You took our wagon." Said Tommy.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Chuckie.

"And just what makes you so sure this wagon is yours?" Asked Danny in a nasty tone of voice.

Tommy reached into the wagon and pulled out Dil's binky.

"This binky belongs to my brother Dil." Tommy said.

"Ah, I was wondering how that got here," Danny replied, snatching the binky out of Tommy's hand and tossing it at Zack. Zachary picked up the binky and put it into his diaper for safe keeping.

"You get your dumb old binky back, but the wagon, is mine!" Danny shouted.

"Hey, that's not fair." Tommy shouted, pulling on the front end of the wagon while Danny started pulling on the back end, the two of them playing tug of war with the wagon for several minutes. Tommy started to lose his grip.

"I'll help you Tommy," said Chuckie as he ran to Tommy's end of the wagon, helping him to pull it away from Danny. Zack continued to watch them fight over the wagon, growing bored and annoyed every second.

"Hey guys, stop! This fighting isn't getting us anywhere." Zack shouted. At that moment, everybody stopped.

"You know what Zack, you're right!" Tommy said, as he let go of the wagon.

"So, little 2-year-old toddler Tommy gonna give up? Not big enough to mess with me, a kindergartener?" Danny replied rudely.

"I never said that." Tommy added.

"Guys, I may be the youngest one here, but there's a better way to solve this problem. How about a race. Winner keeps everything." Said Zack.

"That's a great idea!" Said Tommy.

"You know Zack, I like you. I'll do it." Danny replied, shaking Zachary's hand.

A little while later, they had made a maze of different playground items in the park.

"The first one to get to that tree at the other end of the park is the winner," Danny said, pointing to a huge tree that sat at the end of the maze of sandboxes, crawl through tunnels, and other assorted items they had arranged for their race. Everybody began to race. In the end, Danny made it to the tree first.

"Sorry little ones, looks like you lost," Danny said as he touched the tree first.

"I'm off to enter that contest, see ya," Danny continued, pulling the Reptar wagon off towards the contest area.

"What are we gonna do now Tommy?" Asked Zack.

"I don't know guys, maybe it's time we just give up and go home. Our Reptar wagon is history." Tommy frowned.

Later on that afternoon, the gang was curled up on a picnic blanket, everyone was taking a nap except for Chuckie and Kimi.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Kimi asked.

"Oh, we tried to get Tommy's Reptar wagon back to enter into that contest, but that big mean kid Danny beat us and took it." Chuckie replied.

"Well, maybe it's time Detective Kimi stepped in, and, you do know Chuckie, you can talk to grown ups now. It's not fair for Danny to enter something into that Reptar toy contest that doesn't belong to him." Kimi continued.

"You know what Kimi, you're right! I bet ya if I had a talk with the judge lady at the contest, I can get Tommy's wagon back, and win our year supply of cerial." Chuckie added. "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

Chuckie headed over to the contest area, where kids were gathered with their Reptar toys. Chuckie approached the judge lady.

"Um, miss judge lady, my name is Chuckie, and… uh… I was wondering who entered that Reptar wagon into the contest?" Chuckie asked.

"According to my sheet here, a young boy by the name of Danny Mcnulty and his cousins entered it." Replied the judge lady.

"Well, you should know the wagon really belongs to me and my friends, Tommy and Zack. That Danny kid stole it from us yesterday." Chuckie answered.

The judge looked at her sheets of papers in front of her, scratched her forehead, and patted Chuckie on the shoulder.

"You know what Chuckie, I'm gonna scratch off Danny's name and enter yours and your friends instead. No one should take things that don't belong to them and get away with it." The judge lady added.

A little while later, the judge spoke into a microphone. Just then, Tommy and Zack awoke from their nap to find Chuckie was gone.

"Hey, anyone seen Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"I bet ya Chuckie went back to the Reptar contest to try to win back our wagon," Zack replied.

"He might need our help, let's go Zack," Tommy said, pulling Zack along behind him, the two of them heading towards the contest crowd.

"I have an announcement to make," said the judge lady. "Danny Mcnulty has been disqualified from our contest, for entering a stolen toy."

The crowd booed in response to this.

"The winners of this year's Reptar contest are Tommy, Chuckie, and Zachary, for their Reptar wagon. Congratulations you three, you've just won yourselves a year's supply of Reptar cerial." Announced the judge lady. Everyone jumped up and down excitedly.

Later on, Tommy, Chuckie, Zachary, Kimi, and Dil sat on the picnic blanket, gathered around their newly won Reptar cerial prize.

"So Chuckie, how did you do it?" Asked Zack.

"Well, it was Kimi's idea. She reminded me that since I could talk much easier to grown ups now, I'd better have a talk with that judge lady, and convince her to not let people enter stolen toys into a contest. And, well, she listened to me, and, I won our wagon back. After all, I wasn't gonna give up on my bestest friend." Chuckie said with a smile.

Just then, Zack pulled Dil's binky out of his diaper.

"I have something that belongs to you," Zack said, handing Dil his binky.

"Thanks Zack." Said Dil, giggling and putting the binky back into his mouth.

"Thanks to Detective Chuckie, the case of the missing Reptar wagon is now closed. Wouldn't you agree Detective Zack?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but now we have another mystery." Zack replied.

"What's that?" Asked Tommy.

"How are we gonna finish this Reptar cerial?" Zack asked.

"We have a whole year to solve that mystery." Tommy answered with a smile, taking another bite of cerial.

The End

That concludes the story. Hope everyone enjoyed it, thanks for reading, and, be looking for more Rugrats adventures, as they continue to face toddlerhood and childhood, coming soon.


End file.
